The present invention relates to a self-cleaning litter box. More specifically, the present invention provides a self-cleaning litter box including a rotating drum configured to hold cat litter therein and having an aperture along the sidewall to allow access to the interior of the drum. The drum is disposed in a base configured to support the drum having a waste container with an opening therein disposed in the base.
Cats are one of the most popular choices for pet owners. However, most cats use a litter box which must be maintained daily. Additionally, one litter box is typically not sufficient for pet owners who own more than one cat. At most pet stores that house cats, litter boxes are cleaned several times a day. Although self-cleaning litter boxes can be purchased by cat owners, typical self-cleaning litter boxes have a tendency to scare the cat resulting in decreased usage. Therefore, there is a need for an improved self-cleaning litter box.